Une rupture pour une rencontre
by clem-clem
Summary: Après une dispute entre Alice et Jasper, ce dernier part. Le hasard le mène à Seattle où il rencontre une jeune danseuse qui va lui faire connaître la passion, mais qui pourrait tout aussi bien l'aider à conquérir le coeur de celle qu'il aime.
1. Le départ

**Une rupture pour une rencontre :**

**Situation :**

Je garde les mêmes noms et prénoms mais les situations et les liens des personnages changent à peu près tous.

ALL HUMAN.

**Résumé :**

Après une violente dispute entre Alice, croqueuse d'homme et Jasper qui l'aime en secret depuis toujours, ce dernier part. Le hasard le mène à Seattle où il rencontre une jeune danseuse qui va lui faire connaître la passion, mais qui pourrait tout aussi bien l'aider à conquérir le coeur de celle qu'il aime...

**Histoire :**

**Chapitre 1 : Le départ :**

**PDV de Jasper :**

9h00 du matin : aéroport de Seattle.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours été amoureux de la belle Alice Cullen. Ca avait commencé en maternelle, où je l'ai connu. Elle jouait toute seule dans le bac à sable, abandonné de ses deux frères qui jouait ''entre gars''. Moi et Rose lui avions proposés de jouer avec elle, elle a tout de suite acceptée, et nous sommes vite devenus amis. Puis elle nous avait présenté à ses deux frères, qui sont vite devenus mes meilleurs amis.

Au lycée, les trois Cullen et Rose étaient adeptes des coups d'un soir. Emmett et Rose se sont, un jour, rendus compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre, et depuis ils ne se quittent pas. Alice et Edward, eux, continuaient toujours. Chaque fois que je voyais Alice avec un gars différent, je ressentait dans mon cæur une sorte de déchirure. Ma sæur m'avais fait rencontrer quelques filles pour que je ne sois pas seul côté sentimental. J'avais donc eu quelques brèves relations avec une certaine Maria ainsi que quelques autres filles. Jamais plus d'une semaine. Maria m'avait quitté, très en colère, après que j'ai joui le nom d'Alice lors de nos rapports... Elle a heureusement quitté la région pour l'Alaska, sans rien raconté à ma famille.

Pour en revenir à Alice, je n'en pouvais plus de voir celle que j'aime avec d'autres. Alors, c'était un soir où j'étais en boite avec eux. Nous étions tous à une table, Emmett et Edward étaient partis danser. Alice m'avait fait une remarque sur le fait que je devrait me trouver une fille pour ce soir, soutenu par ma sæur. Je leur avais dis de blanc en but, que je préférais rester seul plutôt que d'être comme Alice, premier exemple qui m'était venu dans la tête.. Pas très fin de ma part. Alice l'avais d'ailleurs plutôt mal pris, m'avais accusé de la traiter de pute. Après une longue dispute, où j'appris que j'étais trop coincé pour profiter pleinement de la vie, nous en venions au fait que je devais aussi faire ma vie. Alors j'ai décidé de partir. Loin. Loin d'ici. Très loin d'ici.

C'est comme ça que, après dix minutes de violentes disputes, je me levais, annonça que puisque c'était comme ça je partirais. Pensant que je partirais juste de la soirée pour rentrer à la maison, elles n'essayèrent pas de me retenir. Je payais le barman, puis partis après avoir appelé un taxi.

Vous allez me dire que c'est une décision prise à la va-vite. Ce n'est pas faux, mais je suis sûr que là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est ce que je veux. Une fois déposé à la maison, maison voisine de celle des Cullen, je prends une grande valise dans laquelle je mets à la hâte des habits tirés de ma penderie. Une fois ma valise bouclée, je descends, prends un feuille et un crayon, puis écrit.

_Rose_

_Ces années auprès de toi et des Cullen ont été vraiment géniales, tu es la meilleure sæur qui puisse exister et les Cullen les meilleurs amis._

_Mais, comme tout les jeunes j'ai des envies de liberté grandissantes, des rêves d'avenir qui ne demandent qu'à être réalisés. _

_C'est pour cela que je prends mes valises, pour partir me construire un avenir, suivre mes rêves._

_Je sais que ce départ est précipité, que vous auriez surement voulus en parler avec moi, mais ma décision est prise, et je ne veux pas d'au revoir déchirants._

_Voilà._

_Je t'aime plus que tout frangine d'amour._

_Transmets aux Cullen mes salutations. Dis leurs que je les aiment._

_Gros bisous._

_Je reviendrait surement pour les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An._

_PS : si les parents rentrent dis leurs la vérité, et que je vais bien. Mais c'est peu probable de les voir._

Voilà donc comment je me suis retrouvé, ce matin, ici, à l'aéroport de Seattle, première destination que j'avais aperçu dans le tableau d'affichage des vols.

* * *

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma 1ère fiction fini. Après quelques retouches changeant l'histoire histoire que ce soit plus réel, je poste. Dites moi si vous aimez et si vous voulez la suite. **_


	2. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 2 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie :**

**PDV de Jasper :**

_Voilà donc comment je me suis retrouvé, ce matin, ici, à l'aéroport de Seattle, première destination que j'avais aperçu dans le tableau d'affichage des vols. _

9h30 du matin : une des rues de Seattle.

J'avais quelques économies, fruit de mon ancien travail d'avocat, mais le cabinet où je travaillais avait malheureusement fait faillite.

Maintenant, il me fallait trouver un travail ainsi qu'un lieu où dormir. En arpentant les rues de Seattle, je passais devant un night nommé ''Le plaisir des yeux'', duquel j'entendis deux voix parler.

-Mais enfin, j'en veux un qui soit compétant, pas un qui passe son temps à regarder les danseuses et à les draguer.

-Désolé mais avec le salaire que tu donne c'était le seul à être intéressé, en plus c'est bien joli d'offrir le toit et le couvert mais de nos jours qui en à besoin ?

Entendant ces paroles je me précipitais dans le club par la porte ouverte et, par une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline dis :

-Moi. J'ai besoin d'un travail et surtout d'un toit.

L'intérieur était luxueusement décoré. Avec des couleurs violettes et noires, Tout les objets de cette salle portaient ces couleurs. La scène, les tables, les chaises, le bar, tout comme les murs. C'était un lieu décoré avec beaucoup de goût, tamisé de quelques lumières murales et frontales en forme d'étoiles. Le bar, plus éclairé, prenait tout un mur. Il était grand, légèrement concave avec des barres en fer à son pied pour monter dessus. Les deux personnes qui parlaient c'étaient désormais tues.

Il s'agissait de deux belles jeunes filles. Toutes deux de petites taille, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, elles me regardaient depuis quelques minutes, les yeux écarquillés. Au bout d'un certain temps, la brune se ressaisit et s'approcha de moi en me tendant une main que je m'empressai de serrer.

-Enchanté. Je suis Isabella, mais ce sera juste Bella. Avec Jane, dit-elle en désignant la blonde, nous dirigeons ce club. Notre barman à pris sa retraite le mois dernier et depuis nous cherchons indéniablement un nouveau barman mais pour l'instant nous avons eues que des mecs alcolos ou un drogué une fois aussi. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de mater les danseuses au lieu de faire leur travail. Donc nous cherchons quelqu'un de sérieux, non drogué, non alcoolique, et voilà en gros ce qu'on cherche. Serais tu intéressé ?

-Et comment ! Mais j'ai aussi entendu que vous logiez et nourrissiez non ? Demandais-je

-Oui c'est ça. Tu commences cette nuit et pour l'instant tu es pris à l'essai. Pour le salaire et le reste viens signer ça dans mon bureau.

Je la suivit dans son bureau, décoré lui en bleu et marron, toujours avec beaucoup de style. Une fois tous les papiers signés, elle me fis monter à l'étage par un petit escalier dont la porte se situait dans le couloir, parmi plein d'autres. Un panneau ''PRIVEE'' se trouvait sur cette porte, Bella m'expliqua que cet escalier menait à l'étage où vive les gérants, et maintenant moi.

Après une rapide visite, où j'en profitais pour poser mon unique valise, elle me remmena en bas, pour visiter le reste de l'établissement.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir avec plein de portes. L'un d'elles donnait sur la rue, celle en face revenait sur la pièce principale de l'édifice, là où ce trouvait la scène et le bar.

Puis, d'autres portes, chacune donnant sur une loge privée, plus celle qui mène à l'étage.

Chaque porte de loge portaient un petit écriteau en carton sur lequel était inscrit au marqueur noir un nom. Je lisais vite quelques noms ''Angela'', ''Bella'', ''Tanya'', mais ma guide me pressa de me dépêcher. Je m'interrogeais en vue du nom que j'avais aperçu sur la porte.

-Humm... Ce n'étais pas ton nom sur une des portes ? Questionnais-je.

-Oui c'est bien mon nom. C'est juste qu'en plus d'être une des gérantes du night je fais aussi de la danse. C'est une passion depuis toute petite. Jane aussi d'ailleurs. Comme ça on fait aussi des économies à employer moins de gens. Bon nous y sommes, dit-elle une fois parvenus dans la grande salle. Alors là, fit-elle en désignant le bar, c'est ton outil de travail indispensable. Il y a derrière la réserve. Toutes les semaines tu dois penser à recommander des boissons. La liste des numéros de téléphones est affichée derrière, tout comme les ingrédients de nos cocktails personnels. Bon voilà je crois, ha non j'oubliais, viens habillé d'un haut blanc, enfin de couleur claire. Voilà c'est tout. Tu as les horaires sur une des fiches que tu as signé. Et bienvenue au club ''Le plaisir des yeux''. Tiens un trousseau de clés. Bon je te laisse t'installer et prendre tes aises.

Ensuite elle partit, me laissant seul, dans mon nouveau lieu de travail, pour l'instant complétement désert. Je regardais le trousseau de clé. Sur chacune était marqué ce qu'elle ouvrait. Sur la première il y avait ''étage'', puis ''entrée'', la troisième avait ''réserve'', puis la dernière ''porte de derrière''.

-C'est maintenant que commence ta nouvelle vie mon coco, me dis-je.


	3. Apprendre un nouveau métier

Chapitre 3 : Apprendre un nouveau métier :

**PDV de Jasper :**

_-C'est maintenant que commence ta nouvelle vie mon coco, me dis-je._

**PDV de Bella :**

20h30 : night-club «Le plaisir des yeux».

-Alors ! Ça vient ce verre !

Pauvre Jasper ! Sa première journée de boulot tombe un samedi soir, moment où le night est le plus souvent gorgé de clients. Qui plus est, ces derniers ne sont pas toujours très aimable avec notre pauvre nouveau barman.

En une demi-journée, j'avais quelque peu appris à le connaître. C'est vraiment un gars très sympa, et pas bête du tout non plus.

_Je me demande bien pourquoi il a atterri ici... Mais bon, ce n'est pas mes affaires après tout. Avec le temps, peu être qu'il s'ouvrira._

Durant tout l'après-midi, moi et Jane lui avons appris les bases du job de barman. Il apprend vite, mais en ce moment là, est un peu débordé. C'est pourquoi j'ai délaissé ma piste de danse une soirée, au profit du bar.

-Eh Bell's !

-Jake !

-Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu, et j'espérais bien te voir en petite tenue sexy sur la piste, mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu fais derrière le bar ?

Voici Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami. On s'est connus au lycée, et il fut mon premier amour. Mon premier en tout d'ailleurs... Il travaillait comme mécanicien à Seattle. La mécanique, c'est sa passion depuis le berceau, alors il ne s'est jamais vu travailler dans une autre branche professionnelle.

-J'aide notre nouveau barman, Jasper. Dis-je en désignant Jasper du menton.

-Nouveau barman ! T'as enfin viré l'autre coureur de jupons. Rigola-t-il. Bah c'est pas trop tôt. Où l'a tu déniché celui là ?

-Disons qu'il est venu de lui-même ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Jane et moi parlions de chercher un nouveau barman, et la porte était ouverte. Jasper est entré en disant qu'il voulait bien travailler si il était logé et nourrit. Voilà tout. Tu n'imagines pas la tête que Jane et moi avons fait, tellement on été étonnées. Finis-je en éclatant de rire.

-J'imagine bien. Au moins c'est rapide comme embauche, souri-t-il. Et il est bien ?

-Pour l'instant rien à dire. Sympa, et il ne mate pas les filles en bavant ouvertement.

-Ouais c'est vrai que ton autre barman c'était un cas. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Michel, nan ?

-Mike ! Pas Michel.

-Ouais, c'est pareil.

-Bien sûr, dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciel. Bon tu viens ici pour m'empêcher de travailler, ou pour boire un coup ?

-A la base pour te voir sur scène, mais je suis tombé le mauvais soir. Ha ha ha. Bon, une bonne bière devrait me remoraliser.

-Tout de suite monsieur.

**PDV de Jasper :**

01h40 : chambre de Jasper.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit en soufflant. C'était maintenant, après une dure journée, ou plutôt soirée, de travail intense, que l'on se met à douter.

Ai-je vraiment bien fait de quitter ma soeur ? Mes amis ? Alice ? …

Mes parents, eux au moins ne risquent pas de s'inquiéter. Ils ne sont jamais à la maison, pris par leur travail d'architecte pour ma mère et de juge pour mon père.

Je manquerai sûrement plus à mes amis et à ma soeur qu'à mes parents... Enfin, si ça se trouve je ne manque même pas à mes amis ?

Assis sur un minuscule lit, ici, dans un night de Seattle, en train de réfléchir intensément, quand tout a coup je me sentis dépassé. D'habitude, c'était toujours moi le «psychologue» de ma bande d'amis. Mais là, à m'analyser tout seul, je me sentais vraiment minable.

L'horloge de l'église m'indiqua que depuis deux heures un nouveau jour avait commencé. Éreinté, je me déshabille puis me couche, en me disant que la nuit porte souvent conseil...


End file.
